In recent years, a high frequency semiconductor device has been applied to a cellular phone made a miniaturization and high-performance, and has spread rapidly. As technology which achieved the contribution largely to the progress, there is development of a high-performance field effect transistor. In particular a high-performance field effect transistor demonstrates performance excellent in high frequency characteristics, such as low voltage operation, high gain, a high-efficiency, low noise, and low distortion, and is applied as transmission and reception amplifier of a mobile terminal.
In a conventional high frequency semiconductor device, external power supply supplies gate voltage to a gate terminal of the high frequency semiconductor device via a bleeder resistance circuit, in order not to be based on a product but to communalize.
However, since resistance is inserted between gate power and gate terminal of the high frequency semiconductor device, if gate leakage current increases at the time of high temperature operating use, the value of gate bias voltage will become small. If the value of gate bias voltage becomes small, the phenomenon so-called bias jumping in which drain current increases and the temperature of the high frequency semiconductor device further rises with self-heating will occur. Accordingly, in the conventional high frequency semiconductor device, there is a problem that implementation of a high temperature electrical conducting test is difficult.